1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a support bracket and, more particularly, to a support bracket allowing a user to attach/detach an electronic device thereto/therefrom rapidly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As technology advances and develops, various electronic devices, such as mobile phone, personal digital assistant, tablet computer, and so on, have been used in daily life widely. Under some situations, a user may place the electronic device on a support frame, such that an appropriate operation/viewing angle is formed between the electronic device and the user. In general, the electronic device is fixed on the conventional support frame by a screwed manner. However, it is complicated and inconvenient for the user to attach/detach the electronic device to/from the conventional support frame by the screwed manner. Furthermore, if the user cannot find a suitable screwdriver provisionally, he/she cannot attach/detach the electronic device to/from the conventional support frame accordingly.